Experiencia escolar
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Aomine convence al tímido Taiga de que tengan sexo en la sala de clases cuando ya no hay nadie. Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face Marzo de drabble


Resumen: Aomine convence al tímido Taiga de que tengan sexo en la sala de clases cuando ya no hay nadie.

Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face

Marzo de drabble

Categoría: KNB

Personajes: Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga.

Géneros: Romance.

Advertencias: Lemon

Clasificación: NC-17

Completo: Sí

Capítulos: 1

Disclaimers: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

-Por favor, déjame salir.

Daiki sonrió de lado. Adoraba tanto a su lindo novio, porque era todo lo que podía pedir, era hermoso, era inteligente, era dulce y tímido, era el doncel más bonito de todo el colegio y era sólo suyo. Ahora lo tenía acorralado contra la puerta de la sala, mientras trataba de tocar algo.

Recordaba que así mismo quedaron la primera vez que lo vio. Taiga llegaba de estados unidos. Había escuchado que el chico nuevo era todo amor y dulzura y que ya había un gran numeno de varones tras él, per que el chico, que hasta el momento conocía sólo como "el pelirrojo", había estado rechazando de manera adorable, sin lastimar a nadie. Tenía curiosidad, quería saber de quien se trataba. Fue cuando lo vió, pasaba con sus compañeros por el salón de clases alque fue transferido "el pelirrojo" y lo vio mirando por la ventana, estaba iluminado por la luz del medio día, ya estaba siendo cautivado, cuando Taiga sonrió, seguramente a alguien por la ventana. Los celos le asaltaron y se metió al salón cerrando la puerta con fueraza, llamando la atención del chico que le miró con esos grandes y lindos ojos rubi a través de unos curiosos anteojos.

-Hola –le saludó aun desde su puerto.

-Así que tu eres el niño lindo que llegó del extranjero.

Taiga se puso nervioso, el moreno frente a él estaba expulsando tanta testosterona que lo intimidaba, tenía que salir de ahí ahora mismo. Se puso de pie y quiso uir, pero el moreno lo sostuvo de los brazos y los puso sobre su cabeza para detenerlo y pasó una pierna por entre las del pelirrojo para que no tuvieraposibilidad de salir.

-Por favor, déjame salir.

-No voy a hacerte nada malo –le dijo oliendo su cuello, notando lo nervioso que se ponía el chico- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Taiga… no. Kagami Taiga.

-Taiga está bien para mí –lo miró a los ojos, estaba ta nervioso que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

Taiga lo hizo por instinto, el novio de su hermano le había enseñado para defenderse. Golpeó al moreno con su cabeza para que soltara su mano, lo golpeó en el estomago con la mano libre y un rodillazo en los genitales cuando se alejó lo suficiente. Daiki cayó al suelo adolorido, no podía creer que esa hermosa creatura lo hubiera noqueado, su interés iba en aumento, al igual que el dolor en sus partes nobles. Taiga sabía que tenía que correr, pero al ver al moreno en el suelo retorcerse de dolor no pudo hacerlo, se acercó con cautela, tenía que saber si estaba bien.

Daiki, al ver que estaba a su disposición estiró el brazo y los sostuvo para dejarlo bajo su cuerpo. Sintió como pataleaba, lo estaba asustando de verdad, no era la idea.

-Espero, por favor –le dijo el moreno-. Te voy a soltar, sólo quería hablar.

-Pero me tienes acorralado, no puedes hacerme esto –dijo con los ojos húmedos, de verdad que estaba muy asustado.

-No te preocupes, no te haré daño –dijo soltándolo de las manos y sentándose al lado del pelirrojo que se sentó como resorte.

-Me asustaste, me acorralaste y no me dejaste salir.

-Estabas huyendo –dijo a su favor-. Yo sólo quería conocerte, porque eres "la novedad" del momento.

-No soy un espectáculo –dijo molesto cruzando los brazos.

-Créeme que si te hubieran visto golpearme como hace un rato, seguramente hubieran dicho que es un buen espectáculo –dijo cubriendo sus genitales, que aun le dolían, cabe señalar.

-¡Lo lamento! –gritó al darse cuenta que el miedo le hizo actuar de manera violenta.

-Buen, puede que te perdone –dijo elevando una ceja y mirando al pelirrojo.

-¿Que quieres? –preguntó dudoso

-Vas a ser mi lindo novio desde ahora.

Lo último que recordó ese día el moreno es que tenía la cara roja por el golpe del pelirrojo, no podía ser tan abusivo.

Estuvo persiguiendo al pelirrojo todos los días por casi tres meses hasta que fe el mismo y tímido Taiga quien le dijo que no podía decirle a linda a una chica que estaba tras él, si eran novios. Fue el día que Kagami Taiga cayó en las redes del moreno.

Lo que nos devolvía a la actualidad, cuando las manos del moreno se perdían en las ropas de su lindo novio, que miraba nervioso a la entrada para ver que nadie entrara y los encontrara en una posición tan comprometedora.

-Taiga, te necesito demasiado.

-Pero estamos… Daiki, alguien puede…

-No te preocupes, cerré con llave, además todos están yéndose –dijo haciendo que su novio se apoyara en su mesa para que pudiera quedar entre sus piernas.

-Daiki, por favor…

-Te amo –le dijo besándolo. Eso desarmaba completamente a Taiga. Daiki lo sabía y no le gustaba usarlo a su favor. Peor no aguantaría a estar en casa para hacerle el amor a su chico.

Mientras lo besaba le quitó los pantalones, sabía que su novio no lo notaría si no hasta que se los bajara, por lo que tenía que actuar rápido, le quitó los pantalones y antes de que Taiga pudiera decir algo sea gachó a meter miembro de su novio a la boca. Los gemidos de Kagami eran tan eróticos para él. Lograba excitarse en nada, era la ventaja de ser un maldito adolecente.

Taiga por su lado sólo podía sentir, delirar por las caricias y ese dedo intruso que le recorría por dentro. Hace meses que dejó de ser virgen, algo que sólo su pareja y él sabía. No podía revelarle la verdad a nadie más. Era tan mal visto el que se entregará a alguien antes del matrimonio, que decirlo sería una condena. Pero Daiki le pidió que siguiera a su lado por muchos años más, no le dijo nada de matrimonio, pero tal como Daiki tenías sus mañas para convencerlo a la hora de tener sexo, él tenía sus métodos de hacer que una pantera como lo era Aomine Daiki le pidiera matrimonio. Nunca un hijo estuvo en sus pensamientos, pero si sobornarlo con una vida de sexo a su lado era un buen método. Los hijos vendrían en el futuro.

Daiki, ajeno a los pensamientos monopolizadores de su novio, se las ingenió para distraerlo a base de besos para penetrarlo con lentitud, nunca haría daño a su joya extranjera. Era afortunando de ser amado por su pareja.

Los cuerpos se mecían al compa de las embestidas. Tenía que ser presuroso, porque no tenían demasiado tiempo. Taiga tenía horario de llegada y no podrían demorarse más si no querían tener problemas.

Kagami apretó los parpados, pese a disfrutar del cuerpo de su amado, seguía siendo algo doloroso, no es como si su cuerpo fuera de hule, pero lo amaba.

Daiki aprisionó en una de sus manos el miembro de su novio y lo masturbó al tiempo en que seguía arremetiendo contra él. Hasta que por fin ambos terminaron gritando el nombre del otro. Era gratificante para Taiga sentir el semen de Daiki en su interior.

-Me encanta hacerte el amor –dijo el moreno besando la frente de su novio, luego de que pudieron recuperar el aliento.

-A mi también –dijo abrazándole.

Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que un estremecimiento por parte de Taiga los hizo recordar que estaban medio desnudos. Así que se vistieron, no sin antes limpiar un poco su cuerpo, pero Taiga, secretamente dejaba que el semen de Daiki lo acompañara por un par de horas, es un gusto propio y al que se volvió adicto desde que perdió su virginidad en manos de su novio.

Se encaminaron a sus casas, tomados de la mano, ya mañana sería un nuevo día, un día ideal para seguir amándose.

Fin


End file.
